


First Impression.

by droptheother



Series: First... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Architect Derek, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Daughter Claudia, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Past Stiles Stilinski/Heather - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scientist Stiles, Scott is a bad uncle, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakt: Stiles nienawidzi randek.</p><p>Derek brzydził się randkami.</p><p> </p><p>Czyli co się stanie, kiedy pozna się dwóch ludzi, których randki nie skończyły się zbyt dobrze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. XD Obiecałam sobie, że tego nie wstawię, dopóki nie skończę przynajmniej drugiej części, ale co mi tam. Aaa, wiem, że nazwa serii ssie, ale na razie nie wpadłam na nic lepszego. Miłego! :)
> 
> Beta: Pomyluna. :*
> 
> Tytuł: a, dowiecie się na końcu skąd się wziął.

Fakt: Stiles nienawidzi randek.

Nie cierpi ich z całego serca od jakichś… No, dobra. OD ZAWSZE. Jeszcze kiedy był z Heather, to wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Ona znała go na wylot, on wiedział o niej dosłownie wszystko, więc spotykanie się przychodziło im z niebywałą łatwością. Stilinski w ogóle się przy niej nie krępował (okej, pomijając tych kilka pierwszych randek, po tym jak w końcu podjęli decyzję o byciu ze sobą i wszystko było jeszcze świeże), więc ich randki wyglądały jak każde wcześniejsze spotkanie, z tym że zaczęli trzymać się za ręce, całować oraz z czasem - uprawiać seks.

Ale wracając do tematu - jest wręcz potwierdzone naukowo, że Stiles Stilinski nienawidzi randek.

Zwłaszcza tych pierwszych.

A takich miał okazję przeżyć setki w ciągu ostatniego pół roku.

Dlatego kiedy udało mu się umówić na drugą z Mattem - facetem w jego wieku, ogarniętym i nawet całkiem, całkiem, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę jego dziwnej czaszki - szatyn o mało co nie popłakał się ze szczęścia…

Okej. Daleko mu było do płaczu, ale ucieszył się, że ktoś w końcu dał mu szansę.

Może stało się to dlatego, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie wyjawił, dlaczego nie był z nikim od czterech lat. Miał jednak jeszcze trochę czasu, by to zrobić.

…prawda?

Lydia mówiła, że powinien najpierw przygotować grunt. Nie zrzucać bomby od razu, bo to oczywiste, że faceci będą chcieli się wycofać. A z kobietami nie chciał na razie próbować, bo… Żadna nie byłaby w stanie zastąpić Heather.

Stiles westchnął, gładząc palcem zdjęcie swojej byłej dziewczyny. Miała wtedy siedemnaście lat i była piękna. Kochał ją i chociaż minęło już tyle lat, to myślenie o niej wciąż sprawiało mu ból.

\- Gotowy?

Natłok myśli urwał się, kiedy dotarł do niego głos Lyds.

\- Chyba tak.

Mruknął, podchodząc bliżej. Dziewczyna opierała się ramieniem o framugę drzwi, włosy miała spięte w wysokiego kucyka, a na jej ustach tkwił ładny uśmiech.

\- Pamiętaj o…

\- Stiles - westchnęła Lydia, wznosząc oczy ku górze. - Nie zostawiasz jej ze mną pierwszy raz. Miej trochę zaufania.

\- To nie o ciebie się martwię, siostra.

Odparł Stiles, wywracając oczami. Wtedy za plecami jego bliźniaczki rozległ się głośny dźwięk oburzenia.

\- Hej! Wypraszam sobie! Czuję się dotknięty tymi insynuacjami!

\- Scotty-boy, nie mam pojęcia, co widziała w tobie Lyds, kiedy zaczęła się z tobą umawiać, ale na pewno nie był to instynkt macierzyński.

\- Ej!

Obruszył się znowu Scott.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, jak Claudia wróciła raz z guzem, bo robiła _koziołki_ na _schodach_ , kiedy ty akurat nie patrzyłeś?

To skutecznie zamknęło usta McCallowi, na co Stiles posłał mu uśmieszek pełen satysfakcji.

Jego przyjaciel mruknął coś o jednym razie i o tym, że bliźniaki Stilinski są nieustępliwe i nigdy niczego nie zapominają, a Stiles z Lydią przybili sobie mentalną piątkę.

Nie zrozumcie go źle, Stiles kochał Scotta jak brata. Znali go z Lyds tak samo długo, ale to męska strona ich medalu zaprzyjaźniła się ze sobą jako pierwsza. Jego siostra zwróciła uwagę na Scotta dopiero pod koniec drugiej klasy, kiedy już definitywnie zerwała ze swoim dupkowatym chłopakiem, Aidenem, a Scott nabrał mięśni. Możliwe, że nie potrafiła się też oprzeć jego uśmiechowi, który stał się jeszcze bardziej uroczy.

Przez chwilę, na początku ich związku, Stilinski był bardzo zazdrosny. Dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół nagle stała się dla siebie całym światem, więc czuł się we własnym domu jak niepotrzebny balast. Całe szczęście już wtedy miał Heather i obiecano mu, że nigdy nie zostanie porzucony przez swoich przyjaciół.

\- Wychodź już, bo się spóźnisz.

Zaszczebiotała Lyds, całując go w policzek.

Matt był jej pomysłem. Prawnikiem współpracującym z jej grupą naukową i podobno także „niezłą partią”. Po pierwszym spotkaniu Stiles nie mógł mu tego odmówić, chociaż już niedługo miał się przekonać, czy był on naprawdę takim ułożonym i kulturalnym facetem, jakim się malował.

Stilinski zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się po raz setny, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy dopadły go wątpliwości. A może lepiej wszystko odwołać i…

\- Stiles. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Musisz w końcu zacząć się z kimś spotykać. Nawet Clauds…

Stiles parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ma dopiero cztery lata.

\- Sugerujesz, że brakuje jej inteligencji, żeby zrozumieć co oznacza koncepcja miłości i związków?

Spytała jego siostra, unosząc jedną z tych swoich idealnych brwi.

Ale nie. Jeśli o to chodziło, musiał zaprzeczyć. Jego córce inteligencji (i ciętego języka) nie brakowało.

Co w rodzinie, to nie zginie, tak?

\- Właśnie - kontynuowała Lydia. - A więc: potrzebujesz kogoś, kto raz na jakiś czas przepchnie ten kołek, który zalega w twoim tyłku i jednocześnie zasłodzi cię swoją miłością. Wiesz, że chcę abyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Lydia…

Zaczął, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.

\- Nie, Stiles. Samotny nie jesteś szczęśliwy. Minęły cztery lata. Pora wziąć się w garść. Claudia potrzebuje drugiego rodzica. Jeden ojciec więcej nie zrobi jej różnicy. Może tym razem trafi jej się ktoś normalny.

\- Hej!

Zaprotestował, ale natychmiast został zaciągnięty w stronę drzwi wyjściowych i bezceremonialnie za nie wypchnięty. 

 

* * *

 

Derek brzydził się randkami.

A już _zwłaszcza_ tymi w ciemno.

Ale jego siostra nalegała, a czego się nie robi, żeby w końcu ktoś się odczepił, prawda?

Ubrał się więc w granatową Henley, założył ciemne jeansy oraz swoją skórzaną kurtkę i wyszedł z domu na umówione spotkanie.

Miejsce zarezerwował facet, z którym umówiła go Laura. Mieli spotkać się w West Coast i Derek miał wielką nadzieję, że szybko to załatwią. Jeśli istniała jakaś rzecz, której nienawidził bardziej od randek w ciemno, to były nią randki w ciemno w miejscach tego typu - droga restauracja, sztywne towarzystwo, miejsce, w którym strach się bać wziąć głębszy oddech, żeby przypadkiem nie popełnić jakiegoś faux pas.

Nie żeby Dereka jakoś szczególnie obchodziło zdanie ludzi, których nie zna.

Swoje czarne Camaro zaparkował obok nieźle wyglądającego starego niebieskiego Jeepa Roscoe, któremu poświęciłby więcej uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że był jakąś minutę czy dwie spóźniony (a trzeba wiedzieć, że Derek Hale jest punktualnym, poważnym człowiekiem, który zawsze wyrabia się na czas).

Ruszył tyłek i wymienił przy wejściu nazwisko, na które zarezerwowany był stolik. (Whittemore). Dowiedział się także, że jego randki jeszcze nie ma, na co westchnął cierpiętniczo.

Świetnie.

Straci jeszcze więcej czasu na coś, na co nie ma _w ogóle_ ochoty, podczas kiedy w lofcie miał pełne ręce roboty. Ostatnio podpisał dobry kontrakt i musiał się z niego wywiązać do końca tego miesiąca.

Praca architekta wcale nie była taka prosta. Derek był pewien, że niedługo przez nią osiwieje.

Na faceta, którego tak polecała jego starsza siostra, czekał już _pół godziny_. W zasadzie chciał do niej zadzwonić i ugrać coś na jej poczuciu winy, ale wtedy ktoś nagle się odezwał.

\- Uff, nie jesteś brzydki.

Brunet podniósł głowę znad telefonu. Do stolika siadał właśnie wysoki blondyn. Derek uniósł wysoko brew, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. Poczekał, aż facet zajmie swoje miejsce i nie skomento…

Dobra, _skomentował_ \- w myślach - to, jak koleś przejrzał się w swoim iPhone.

\- Więc…

Zaczął goguś, patrząc na niego z poczuciem wyższości, jakiego Hale jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył.

A znał Ericę Reyes, więc…

\- Jackson.

Powiedział w końcu blondyn, gdy skończył oceniać jego twarz i ramiona. Uśmiechał się też do siebie, jakby co najmniej wygrał na loterii.

\- Derek.

Burknął Hale, kiwając głową na kelnera. Zamówił sobie wodę, a Jackson-dupek wybrał dla siebie mineralną gazowaną, której nawet nie było w karcie. Derek musiał przełknąć śmiech.

Już wiedział, że ma dość.

\- Nie jesteś zbytnio rozmowny.

\- Mam za sobą ciężki dzień.

Odpowiedział Whittemore’owi, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Laura mówiła o tobie w samych superlatywach.

Brunet siłą woli powstrzymał się, żeby nie pokazać przypadkiem zaskoczenia, jakie go ogarnęło. Jackson nie wyglądał na typ osoby, która operuje takim słownictwem. Nie wspominając nawet o jego znajomości.

\- Laura mówi dużo rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie większość z nich i tak jest wyssana z palca.

\- Co do wyglądu to się nie pomyliła.

\- Wygląd to jedyne, co cię interesuje?

Spytał, nagle poirytowany. Ygh, może nie tak nagle, jednak dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie tę irytację odczuć.

Jackson uniósł brew, zupełnie nie pod wrażeniem zirytowanego tonu głosu Dereka.

\- Dla ciebie to się nie liczy?

\- Są ważniejsze rzeczy niż wygląd.

 _Na przykład mózg_ \- skwitował w myślach, lecz nic nie powiedział.

Jeśli dojdzie do konfrontacji z Laurą, chciałby szczerze powiedzieć, że ani razu nie obraził tego palanta… A przynajmniej nie na głos.

Z kim ona go w ogóle umówiła?!

Whittemore prychnął, rzucając spojrzenie typu „jesteś głupi?”.

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że facet wyglądający jak ty, byłby w stanie spotkać się z kimś takim, jak na przykład on.

Jackson wskazał na mężczyznę, który siedział kilka stolików dalej naprzeciwko jakiegoś szatyna. Miał on kręcone włosy i może nie był typem z okładki gazety jak Whittemore, ale nie wyglądał źle.

Derek miał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale jego towarzysz - pomyłka kontynuował:

\- Tani garnitur, tani zegarek, na dodatek wygląda na psychola.

\- Jestem pewien, że ma o wiele więcej do zaoferowania, niż ty.

Odwarknął Derek, aż kelnerka, która dostarczyła im napoje, cofnęła się o krok, przestraszona. Spytała jeszcze, czy wszystko w porządku, ale Jackson machnął na nią tylko ręką.

To sprawiło, że Derek prawie stracił nas sobą kontrolę.

1…2…3…

Było. Blisko.

\- Proszę cię. Niby co? Nudne życie w nudnym domu? Może jeszcze z nudnymi dziećmi?

Zakpił Whittemore i, naprawdę, Derek musiał mieć niesamowitą samokontrolę, skoro wciąż udawało mu się nad sobą panować. Jackson, widząc jego minę, zaczął się śmiać. Nie wesoło, nie sztucznie - prześmiewczo.

\- Błagam - wysapał, chwytając się za brzuch. A przynajmniej Derek miał nadzieję, że właśnie to zrobił ze swoją ręką, która zniknęła z jego pola widzenia za stolikiem. - Kręci cię coś takiego? Chciałbyś mieć gromadkę dzieci i faceta, który robiłby za kurę domową, hm? Podnieca cię to, Derek?

Dość.

Laura mu za to zapłaci.

 _Słono_.

 

* * *

 

Stiles się denerwował.

Był chwilę przed czasem, ale i tak okazało się, że Matt już na niego czekał. W pewnym sensie sprawiło to, że odetchnął z ulgą, ale z drugiej strony jeszcze bardziej chciał wziąć nogi za pas.

Lydia by go jednak zabiła, gdyby wrócił po Claudię.

A jeśli by tak… zamknąć się w domu i pojechać po nią dopiero rano…?

Nie, nie. Lyds by się dowiedziała, a później miałby Przechlapane. Przez duże „P”. Ta wersja karania przez jego siostrę była o wiele gorsza niż zwykła, bo… brr. Rudowłosa gdy chce - potrafi być przerażająca jak cholera.

Stilinski wziął się więc w garść, odetchnął głęboko i podszedł do zarezerwowanego stolika z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Deahler wstał i przez chwilę szatyn nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Całe szczęście Matt podjął decyzję za niego. Przywitał się ciepło i nawet odsunął krzesło, na którym Stiles usiadł nieco zaskoczony. Ostatnio widzieli się w nieco luźniejszych okolicznościach, więc ten prosty gest był dla niego nowością. Nie każdy w tych czasach potrafi być przecież prawdziwym gentlemanem.

To wszystko odrobinę uspokoiło Stilesa.

Skoro Matt zachowuje się w ten sposób, to chyba nie zareaguje jak reszta na wieść o tym, że Stilinski ma czteroletnie dziecko.

Tu nawet nie chodziło o małżeństwo czy długotrwały związek. Stiles chciał po prostu spędzić trochę czasu z kimś, kogo lubi, kto by go zaakceptował i nie brzydziłby/bałby się go dotknąć, bo jego prawa ręka, jeśli miał być szczery, powoli opadała z sił.

Nie uprawiał seksu od niecałych dwóch lat albo i dłużej, jeśli brać pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnim razem był zbyt pijany, żeby cokolwiek zapamiętać, a następny dzień był zbyt przygnębiający, żeby rozpamiętywać zaledwie chwilę przyjemności. Najwyraźniej jednonocne przygody nie były dla niego.

Ale jeśli ta randka nie wypali… cóż. Chyba będzie na nie skazany, bo nie chciał, żeby jego córka została sierotą przez jego nierozładowaną frustrację. Niezły sposób na odejście, ale nie wtedy, kiedy ma się dziecko do wychowania.

\- Witaj, Stiles.

\- Cześć.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Matt siedział już naprzeciwko niego i zamawiał im właśnie wodę. Gazowaną dla siebie, niegazowaną dla Stilesa. Najwyraźniej zapamiętał ich długą rozmowę na temat tego, iż woda gazowana to najdziwniejszy wynalazek człowieka. Stilinski wciąż zastanawiał się czasami, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- …ać?

\- Hm? Słucham?

Deahler uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Jesteś jakiś nieobecny. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, tak, wybacz. Zamyśliłem się po prostu.

Brunet kiwnął głową i powtórzył wcześniej zadane pytanie. „Co słychać?”

\- W zasadzie niewiele się zmieniło od zeszłego tygodnia. Zajmowałem się swoim projektem i badaniami, Lydią, która była nieznośna jak zwykle, no i…

Zawiesił się. Czuł, jak rytm jego serca przyspiesza gwałtownie. Nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się o wiele cieplej i Stiles musiał przełknąć resztkę śliny, która pozostała w jego zaschniętych ustach. A co, jeśli…

\- Stiles?

Spytał zmartwiony Matt.

\- Wybacz. To wszystko  przez… pracę. Ciągle się zawieszam. Lepiej powiedz, co u ciebie.

 

\---

 

Spędzili w restauracji już ponad pół godziny i wszystko nadal było w porządku.

Ale Stiles nadal nie powiedział tego, co obiecywał sobie powiedzieć najszybciej, jak się dało.

A chciał mieć to już z głowy, bo tylko niepotrzebnie zbliżał się do ataku paniki, którego za wszelką cenę pragnął uniknąć. Nie miał chyba żadnego od czasu śmierci… Nie. Po prostu nie.

Wszystko szło więc gładko i po dobrej myśli. W pewnym momencie Matt zniknął na chwilę w łazience. Stilinski wziął głęboki wdech, wypuścił powietrze ze świstem i powtórzył pod nosem to, co miał do powiedzenia w bardzo spokojny i opanowany sposób. Kątem oka zauważył, jak dwójka mężczyzn przy stoliku, który znajdował się niedaleko, rozmawia o czymś podniesionymi głosami. Przez chwilę myślał, że to tylko ożywiona dyskusja, ale w końcu dotarło do niego, że wygląda to o wiele gorzej. Może nie nazwałby tego kłótnią, ale… tak, to totalnie była kłótnia.

Gdyby nie fakt, że znajdowali się w restauracji, pewnie już dawno jeden dobrałby się do skóry drugiego. Stiles nie potrafił zdecydować, czy to po prostu ich dynamika i po tym nastąpi jakiś wyjątkowo gorący seks na zgodę, czy obaj mają siebie zwyczajnie dość i naprawdę nienawidzą się do reszty.

Stilinski już długo nie spał z facetem (pomijając ten raz, kiedy był pijany, ostatnim razem było to w… no dobra, jakieś ponad dwa lata temu, ale wtedy też był pijany i… uch. College. Ostatni (świadomy) raz miał penisa w tyłku w college’u i… tak, był wtedy z Heather, ale oni byli… ciekawą parą. Kochali się bez opamiętania i trójkąty były dla nich jedynie formą zabawy, niczym więcej) i musiał przyznać, że nie obraziłby się, gdyby ktoś potraktowałby go trochę bardziej ostro.

W zasadzie nie obraziłby się, gdyby przytrafiła mu się jakakolwiek forma seksu, ale… nie o to mu chodziło.

W zasadzie już zapomniał, o co mu chodziło.

Miał powtarzać sobie regułkę, którą wymyślił jeszcze w domu i…

\- Znowu gdzieś odpłynąłeś?

Deahler tak go wystraszył, że szatyn podskoczył na krześle.

\- Wybacz, że cię przestra…

\- Mam czteroletnie dziecko.

Wypalił Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

No i świetnie.

Zaje-kurwa-biście.

Miał przygotować grunt, powiedzieć wszystko na spokojnie i…

\- Słucham?

Spytał zszokowany Matt.

\- Wychowuję czteroletnią córkę. Wiem, że to… że to nie jest to, na co się pisałeś, prawdopodobnie, i że powinienem pewnie uprzedzić cię wcześniej, ale…

\- Czekaj.

Stiles zatrzymał się, wstrzymując oddech. Chyba był bardziej blady niż zazwyczaj i jakimś cudem udało mu się nie podnieść dłoni do ust i zacząć obgryzać skórek wokół paznokci. Nie robił tego od liceum.

\- Żartujesz?

Szatyn przełknął ciężko ślinę i pokiwał przecząco głową. Coś przemknęło przez twarz Deahlera i Stilinski wiedział, że to koniec.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć o tym ostatnim razem, nie obraziłbym się.

Wycedził brunet przez zaciśnięte zęby. Stiles już nawet nie czuł złości, jedynie rezygnację. Dlaczego dosłownie każdy facet miał alergię na dzieci?

\- Tak - powiedział cicho. - Mogłem.

 

* * *

 

To spotkanie skończyło się szybko.

Nie tak szybko, jakby tego chciał, ale mimo wszystko - całkiem szybko.

Teraz już nie mógł pochwalić się Laurze, że wszystko poszło się pieprzyć wyłącznie z winy Jacksona, ale przynajmniej może jej powiedzieć, żeby wypchała się (używając tego eufemizmu, oczywiście) i nigdy więcej nie umawiała go na randki w ciemno, a już na pewno nie z palantami pokroju Jacksona Whittemore’a.

Derek nawet podziękował w duchu, że facet wyszedł bez pożegnania (i bez zapłaty), bo inaczej pewnie musiałby patrzeć na niego jeszcze jakiś czas, a na to nie miał ochoty.

Zawołał kelnerkę i poprosił o rachunek. Dziewczyna szybko uciekła i schowała się za barem, wciąż przestraszona jego wcześniejszym warknięciem. Hale nawet się nią nie przejął.

\- Nienawidzę randek.

Mruknął do siebie, ale jednak najwyraźniej zbyt głośno, bo nagle dotarło do niego czyjeś parsknięcie.

\- Witaj w klubie.

Odpowiedział mu jakiś głos, na co w końcu uniósł głowę, wraz z jedną z brwi. Dojrzał szatyna, którego czuprynę widział już wcześniej, kiedy Jackson wspomniał o jego towarzyszu.

Derek westchnął, ale, o dziwo, nie miał ochoty całkowicie zignorować tych słów.

\- Gdybym wiedział, w co się pakuję, w ogóle by mnie tu nie było.

Powiedział, na co mężczyzna pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

\- Cóż. Ja mogłem się spodziewać tego, co się stało, ale siostra by mnie zabiła, gdybym zrezygnował.

Usłyszał Hale w odpowiedzi.

\- Ten świat byłby o wiele prostszy, gdyby nie rodzeństwo. Ja też zostałem zmuszony przez siostrę. Starszą, w dodatku, a ona potrafi być niezłym wrzodem na tyłku.

\- Mów mi więcej. Ja mam bliźniaczkę, której IQ przewyższa iloraz inteligencji samego _Einsteina_ , i do tego jest przerażająca. Poza tym jej mąż to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i jednym uśmiechem potrafi wymóc na ludziach dosłownie _wszystko_.

Derek przyłapał się na tym, że jego uwagę całkowicie przyciągnął wygląd faceta, z którym wciąż rozmawiał.

Nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że nie tylko to się dla niego liczy, ale ten mężczyzna…

Ten mężczyzna był tak przystojny, że nie można było tego zignorować.

Miał jasną skórę pokrytą pieprzykami i przez chwilę Hale zastanawiał się, czy znajdują się one na reszcie jego ciała. Jasne oczy, nawet z tej odległości, wyglądały jakby miały kolor whisky, a różowe usta były pełne i po prostu _piękne_.

\- Więc obaj mamy problem z kobietami, które lubią się rządzić.

Skwitował brunet, a szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł szklankę z wodą w cichym toaście.

\- Stiles.

\- Derek.

Odpowiedział, podnosząc swoją.

 

* * *

 

Przez chwilę Stiles myślał, że Derek wyjdzie, ponieważ kiedy podeszła do niego kelnerka, wyjął portfel i zapłacił. Powiedział do niej coś, czego szatyn nie mógł dosłyszeć i uśmiechnął się, na co dziewczyna zarumieniła się wściekle, odchodząc szybko od stolika.

Ale pomylił się, bo brunet zabrał tylko swoją kurtkę i podszedł bliżej, pytając, czy może się przysiąść.

Stilinski uśmiechnął się szeroko i wskazał krzesło naprzeciwko. Moment później podchodziła do nich ta sama dziewczyna z kolejną szklanką wody dla Dereka. Tym razem mężczyzna nawet na nią nie zerknął, jedynie podziękował.

Stiles nie miał pojęcia, jak skończy się ten wieczór, ale mógł być chociaż pewien, że zamieni z innym człowiekiem kilka słów i odrobinę się rozluźni. Żałował, że przyjechał tutaj Jeepem, inaczej na stoliku już dawno stałoby wino.

Rozmowa ciągnęła się w najlepsze w zasadzie aż do zamknięcia restauracji. Stilinski już od dawna nie miał okazji prowadzić z kimś tak luźnej konwersacji i jednocześnie czuć się całkowicie swobodnie. Rozmowy z Lyds, Scottem czy ojcem się tutaj nie liczyły.

Derek był… zabawny. Był inteligentny. Okazało się, że pracuje jako architekt i uwielbia sztukę, a kiedy Stiles powiedział, że kocha naukę w każdej postaci i jest doktorem do spraw zdrowia publicznego i skończył epidemiologię, facet go nie wyśmiał. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał na całkiem zainteresowanego tematem i zadawał pytania, których nie powstydziłby się żaden naukowiec. Rozmawiali też chwilę o rodzinie i doszli do wniosku, że ich siostry nigdy nie powinny się poznać, bo to skończyłoby się tyranią na świecie, gdyż obie próbowałyby przejąć razem dowodzenie.

Stiles uparł się, żeby zapłacić i dopiął swego, uśmiechając się na końcu całą twarzą. Brunet patrzył na niego kilka sekund za długo, a Stilinski nagle zorientował się, że jeśli nic nie zrobi, to przecież zaraz będą zmuszeni się rozstać.

A chciał zrobić, bo Derek był pierwszą osobą, która naprawdę go zainteresowała. Nie tylko ze względu na wygląd (a było na czym oko zawiesić), raczej na całokształt.

Więc kiedy byli już na zewnątrz, pomiędzy nimi po raz pierwszy zapadła niezręczna cisza. Już miał się odezwać, ale mężczyzna wybrał ten sam moment na zadanie jakiegoś pytania. Zaśmiali się cicho.

\- Mów pierwszy.

Powiedział Derek.

\- Chciałbyś… może napić się wina? Mam w domu butelkę z dobrego rocznika.

Spytał Stiles, czując jak robi mu się odrobinę cieplej, chociaż na zewnątrz było chłodno.

\- Tak - odpowiedział brunet szybko i na wydechu. - Tak, chętnie.

 

\---

 

Derek jechał za nim, jak obiecał. Droga nie była długa, jakieś dziesięć minut autem przy braku ruchu, więc już po chwili spotkali się przed drzwiami domu Stilesa. Na podwórku spokojnie mieściły się dwa auta, bo kiedy budował swój dom, Lydia nalegała, żeby podjazd miał dwa miejsca parkingowe. Szatyn myślał, że to się nie przyda, ale Lyds rzeczywiście bywała tutaj dość często, więc jednak się pomylił.

Budynek był projektem Heather, bo o wspólnym domu myśleli jeszcze zanim zaszła w ciążę z Claudią. Ostatnio wprowadzone było kilka unowocześnień, ale były to niewielkie zmiany. Garderoba, na której budowę nalegała Heather, zmieniona została w pokój zabaw dla Claudii, a raczej w przechowalnię dla jej zabawek. Dopiero pół roku temu na to pozwolił. Wcześniej nie mógł myśleć o tym, żeby usuwać z domu część swojej byłej dziewczyny.

Odruchowo spojrzał na Dereka, kiedy weszli do środka, ale ten miał kompletnie nieczytelny wyraz twarzy. Zaprowadził mężczyznę do salonu i posadził go na kanapie, obiecując, że wróci za moment z winem i kieliszkami. W drugiej turze do kuchni zabrał ze sobą jakieś przekąski, a kiedy na dobre wrócił do swojego gościa, włączył muzykę, żeby nie siedzieli w totalnej ciszy, jeśli przypadkiem wyczerpałyby im się tematy do rozmów.

\- Masz naprawdę piękny dom. Nie widziałem całości, ale to, co ujrzałem do tej pory jest w stanie podniecić każdego architekta.

Stiles parsknął cicho na dobór słów, ale Derek najwyraźniej nic sobie nie zrobił z tego, że można je było odebrać dwojako. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, podnosząc obie lampki i podając jedną Stilesowi, który niedawno napełnił naczynia.

\- Więc… za wkurzające siostry i niespodziewany obrót spraw.

Powiedział Stilinski, na co brunet stuknął swoją lampką o jego, znów błyskając uroczymi zębami w uśmiechu.

 

* * *

 

Derek nie był pewien, jak długo tak siedzieli. Może minęła dopiero godzina, może kilka. Wiedział jedno - obaj byli przyjemnie podchmieleni, a butelka już dawno została opróżniona.

Rozmowa, co bardzo go dziwiło, ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Przeskakiwali z tematu na temat tak płynnie, że gdyby ktoś ich zobaczył, z pewnością stwierdziłby, że znają się i przyjaźnią co najmniej od dziecka. Tymczasem poznali się zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej i Derek nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny swojej siostrze. Może i zdenerwował go Jackson oraz jej zapewnienia, że to „naprawdę porządny gość”, ale gdyby nie ta nieudana randka, nigdy nie poznałby Stilesa.

Stilesa, który teraz śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział Hale. A Stiles śmiał się całym sobą. Odchylał głowę do tyłu, a jego oczy lśniły od ilości wypitego alkoholu i delikatnego światła, które wypełniało pomieszczenie. Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione, a usta wilgotne od śliny oraz wina, i Derek naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy pochylał się w przód, żeby go pocałować.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, najwyraźniej zdziwiony, i brunetowi przeszło przez myśl, żeby odsunąć się i przeprosić, powiedzieć, że go poniosło i wyjść, jeśli szatyn by tego chciał, ale Stiles mu na to nie pozwolił, wsuwając palce w jego włosy. Drugą ręką trzymał natomiast delikatnie jego podbródek. Derek westchnął cicho w jego usta i chwycił biodro swojego towarzysza, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

Pocałunek został przerwany, żeby mogli zaczerpnąć powietrza. Stiles wyszeptał ciche „wow”, a on jakimś cudem wiedział, że to jego zasługa i ta myśl go zadowoliła. Może nawet bardziej, niż powinna.

Tym razem to szatyn go pocałował i już po chwili Derek miał pełne usta języka Stilesa. Nie narzekał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Dłonie Stilinskiego znalazły się na jego barkach, aż w końcu został dociśnięty do kapany, a właściciel domu, w którym gościł, jakimś cudem nie odrywając ani razu ich ust od siebie, siadł okrakiem na jego udach. Brunet ułożył dłonie tuż nad kolanami mężczyzny i przesunął je wolno w górę. Stiles zadrżał pod jego dotykiem. Któryś z nich jęknął cicho, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak _bardzo_ zainteresowani są obecną sytuacją. Derekowi szumiało w głowie, już nawet nie od alkoholu, ale od wszystkiego, co się działo, od tego, jak szatyn dotykał jego skóry pod bluzką i…

\- Sypialnia. Na górze. Teraz.

Wysapał Stiles, na co Hale podniósł się z kanapy wraz z nim. Wino jakimś cudem mu tego nie utrudniło, chociaż przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że nogi się pod nim uginają, ale to tylko dlatego, że Stiles właśnie oplatał własnymi jego biodra i gryzł go delikatnie w język. Derek chwycił dłońmi jego tyłek i ścisnął pośladki, na co ten wygiął się, zabierając mu swoje usta. Jakoś udało im się dotrzeć na górę, chociaż brunet rozproszony był wargami Stilesa, które całowały jego szyję oraz szczękę, i dłonią masującą tył głowy.

\- Drzwi na końcu korytarza.

Derek rozejrzał się, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi, ale na obu końcach korytarza były jakieś drzwi. Stiles parsknął śmiechem.

\- Po lewej.

Mruknął, liżąc skórę Hale’a tuż za uchem. Derek zachwiał się lekko, bo chyba pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś go tam polizał. Stiles wydał z siebie zadowolone mruknięcie, powtarzając czynność, na co brunet zacisnął mocniej palce na jego tyłku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy szatyn jęknął cichutko.

Drzwi do pokoju były otwarte, co Derek powitał z wdzięcznością. Żaden z nich nie przejął się ich zamknięciem, bo i po co? Stiles najwyraźniej mieszkał sam, i choć wcześniej Hale zastanawiał się, dlaczego, nie pytał o to. Tym bardziej teraz nie chciał zawracać sobie głowy tą kwestią.

Kiedy poczuł, że jego kolana dotykają ramy łóżka, pochylił się, żeby położyć na nim Stilesa, dobierając się znowu do jego ust. Nie odsunął się nawet na milimetr, zresztą - raczej by mu na to nie pozwolono. Oparł się tylko jednym kolanem o materac, wyciągając dłonie spod pośladków Stilinskiego, żeby przesunąć je na jego biodra. Denerwowała go obecność ubrań pomiędzy ich ciałami i Stiles chyba miał podobnie, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak niecierpliwie ciągnął za materiał jego Henley.

\- Zdejmij - wyszeptał w usta bruneta. - Zdejmij.

Derek posłusznie uniósł ręce do góry, co Stiles zaaprobował głębokim westchnięciem. Trochę czasu zajęło mu ściągnięcie bluzki, ale nie zniechęcił się, wręcz przeciwnie. Szatyn wypuścił z ust drżący oddech, kiedy w końcu mu się to udało i przesunął płasko dłonią po całej długości klatki piersiowej Dereka, patrząc, jak jego mięśnie napinają się i rozluźniają pod tym dotykiem.

\- Idealny.

Wymruczał, a Derek pocałował go za to głęboko i nieco wolniej niż wcześniej. Nie zamierzał być jedynym, który pozbawiony został ubrań, dlatego dobrał się do rozpinania koszuli Stilesa. Jego palce były za duże, żeby poszło mu to gładko i bez potyczek, ale jakoś dał radę. Podniósł ciało znajdujące się pod nim do pozycji półsiedzącej, żeby mógł wyszarpnąć koszulę ze spodni mężczyzny i zdjąć z niego niepotrzebną warstwę, sunąc dłońmi po jego barkach i ramionach. Patrzył przy tym intensywnie na szczupłe, ale umięśnione ciało z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, nie mogąc się nadziwić temu pięknu. Kiedy w końcu spojrzał na twarz Stilesa, ten był lekko zarumieniony i przygryzał dolną wargę jakby się _wstydził_.

\- Jesteś przepiękny.

Szepnął Derek, dotykając jego twarzy, jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo. Stiles odetchnął głęboko, może z ulgą, a potem wciągnął na siebie mężczyznę i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

  

* * *

 

Stilesowi udało się ich obrócić.

Derek leżał teraz pod nim, cały na łóżku, już bez spodni, bez _niczego_ , a Stiles siedział na jego udach i ssał jeden z sutków. Jakimś cudem brunetowi udało się zmieścić pomiędzy nich swoje ręce i rozpiąć spodnie partnera. Stilinski westchnął cicho, kiedy te same dłonie dotknęły go przez materiał bokserek.

Miał wrażenie, że to nie potrwa długo.

Nie chciał, żeby to nie trwało długo.

Chciał mieć Dereka w swoim łóżku jak najdłużej, najlepiej przez całe swoje życie, bo nigdy nie zdoła znaleźć kogoś takiego jak on, kogoś, przy kim uda mu się choć na chwilę zapomnieć o Heather i o wszystkich problemach, kogoś, z kim dogadywałby się tak dobrze, jak z nim.

Chciał, żeby Derek spotkał się z nim znowu, żeby poznał Claudię. Na pewno by ją polubił, bo każdy uwielbia jego córkę i…

Nagle Stiles cały się spiął.

Derek wyczuł to natychmiast, bo na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdezorientowanie i zmartwienie, i Stiles zaczął oddychać ciężej, ale nie dlatego, że był podniecony, a dlatego, że…

\- Stiles?

Ale on nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, jedynie odsunął się na koniec łóżka i…

\- Mam dziecko. Ja mam… Mam dziecko.

Wyrzucił z siebie, stając na podłodze. Brunet wyglądał na kompletnie zaskoczonego i Stilinski westchnął ciężko, odwracając wzrok.

\- Zamówię ci taksówkę.

Szepnął, zanim wyleciał z sypialni jak oparzony. Zszedł na dół, zatrzymał się dopiero w kuchni. Nie zdążył włożyć nic na górę, więc stał oparty nad zlewem z rozpiętymi spodniami, które spadły mu trochę z bioder. Kiedy już złapał oddech, ochlapał twarz lodowatą wodą, ale to nie pomogło, nie…

To był zły pomysł.

Nie powinien…

Nie mógł…

Nie mógł tak zwyczajnie skorzystać z okazji, bo Derek… Derek był zupełnie inny niż cała reszta i Stiles chyba chciał czegoś więcej, nawet jeśli to głupio brzmiało, w końcu minęło dopiero kilka godzin, ale… Ale znowu wszystko runie, bo faceci w tych czasach nie lubią dzieci i Derek jest idealny, ale nie może być _aż tak_ idealny, więc na pewno nawet ich nie toleruje i…

\- Stiles?

Stilinski przetarł oczy, pozbywając się wody, ale nie odwrócił się w stronę bruneta.

\- Ja… za chwilę ją zamówię, jes…

\- Stiles.

Szatyn ponownie spiął się odrobinę, ponieważ Derek położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnął je lekko.

\- Przepraszam.

Wyszeptał Stiles.

\- Nie, nie. Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Zaraz pójdę. Lepiej, żeby twoje dziecko nie zobaczyło obcego mężczyzny w waszym domu. Chciałem tylko…

\- Co? Nie! To znaczy... Nie musisz. Jeśli nie chcesz - zaprotestował szybko, obracając głowę w stronę Dereka. - Moja córka… ona nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że spotykam się z mężczyznami. To nie o to chodzi.

\- A więc o co?

Spytał Hale lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Ja po prostu… To… Nie mogę. Nigdy nie miałem żadnych jednonocnych przygód i chyba… to nie dla mnie.

Derek obrócił go do siebie przodem, chwytając w obie dłonie jego twarz.

\- Zabiorę cię jutro na obiad, jeśli ci to poprawi humor.

\- Ja…

\- Nie musimy dzisiaj nic robić. Nie jesteś mi nic winien.

\- Nie… nie musisz tego robić.

Powiedział, czując, jak robi mu się odrobinę niedobrze. Nie chciał, żeby Derek umawiał się z nim tylko ze względu na jego małe załamanie nerwowe w środku tego, co robili.

\- Ale chcę. Chcę się z tobą spotkać jeszcze raz. A później znowu, jeśli to wypali. Polubiłem cię i… cóż, obaj chyba zgodziliśmy się z tym, że nie lubimy randek. A więc po co zaczynać coś od nowa?

\- Ale… Moja córka…

\- Chętnie ją kiedyś poznam.

To sprawiło, że coś wewnątrz Stilesa ścisnęło się mocno i jego głos brzmiał słabo i cicho, kiedy pytał:

\- Naprawdę?

\- Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że jest tak niesamowita jak ty. To będzie dla mnie czysta przyjemność.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza. Po prostu patrzyli na siebie, a Derek uśmiechał się delikatnie do Stilesa, gładząc kciukiem jego kość policzkową. Drugą ręką pocierał lekko jego ramię i Stilinskiemu strasznie podobała się ta chwila. Była… spokojna. Tak właśnie chciałby od czasu do czasu spędzać czas.

\- Jak się nazywa?

Spytał w końcu Hale, a szatyn był już na tyle spokojny, że mógł normalnie oddychać.

\- Claudia.

Brunet wspomniał o tym, że kiedyś zabierze ich dwójkę gdzieś na kolację, jeśli oczywiście Stiles by tego chciał, a Stilinski nie potrafił znaleźć innej odpowiedzi niż gorący pocałunek.

Derek naprawdę był idealny.

Co prawda jeszcze nie wiedział, w co się pakuje, ale Stilinski nie zamierzał zapeszać, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mężczyzna odwzajemnił pocałunek.

 

* * *

 

Derek musiał przyznać, że to wiele tłumaczyło.

Fakt, że Stiles miał dziecko, znaczy się. Już teraz Hale rozumiał, po co mu taki dom.

Brunet nie zamierzał się z tego wycofywać. Nie zaprzepaściłby jedynej szansy na poznanie człowieka, który był w jego oczach bardziej ludzki niż którekolwiek z osób, z którymi się kiedyś spotykał.

Paige na początku traktowała go jak idiotę, nawet jeśli później ich związek miał szansę na ten typu długodystansowego - z dziećmi, domem i wszystkim tym, o czym Derek marzył od małego.  Kate... Kate była „psychopatyczną dziwką”, jak lubiła ją nazywać Laura, nawet kiedy jeszcze ze sobą byli. Jennifer przecięła mu przewody hamulcowe w Camaro i gdyby nie miał lepszego refleksu, możliwe, że zginąłby na miejscu. Wszystko dlatego, że zerwał z nią po niemal roku bycia parą, bo nie czuł do niej tego, co ona czuła względem niego. Breaden nigdy nie szukała niczego więcej poza zwykłą zabawą i jak wtedy wydawało mu się to całkiem obiecujące, tak szybko mu się znudziło. To była jedyna dziewczyna, z którą nie miał problemów po rozstaniu.

Najlepiej dogadywał się z Parrishem, ale ten wyjechał do Europy, więc nie mieli szansy na coś poważniejszego. Poza tym, Kyle nigdy nie przyznał się swoim najbliższym, że jest gejem i Derek wiedział, że facet nie miał zamiaru zrobić tego w najbliższej przyszłości. Brunet nie miał ochoty chować się w przysłowiowej szafie, bo nawet jeśli lubił kolesia, miał swoje zasady. Jedną z nich było nieokłamywanie swojej rodziny.

Poza tym, to nie tak, że miał na to szansę. Jego rodzice i siostry oraz brat (bliźniak Laury) byli zbyt wścibscy, żeby mógł cokolwiek przed nimi ukryć. Stąd o jego biseksualności wiedzieli już od czasów liceum. A może nawet wcześniej.

Ale - wracając do tematu - nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować ze Stilesa.

Zwłaszcza nie w tym momencie, kiedy Stilinski leżał pod nim na łóżku i wyginał się, a on przygotowywał go powoli już trzema palcami. Całował w międzyczasie wewnętrzną stronę jego lewego uda i mruczał różne rzeczy.

\- Właśnie tak. Idealnie. Jesteś taki ciasny, Stiles, taki dobry.

Derek pozwolił szatynowi dojść, zanim przeszli do czegoś bardziej konkretnego. Wisiał nad nim, kiedy ten próbował wrócić do rzeczywistości i całował jego twarz, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Mężczyzna był gotowy na kolejną rundę zaskakująco szybko, ale Hale nie narzekał, skądże znowu.

Zamierzał zamienić tę noc w coś, czego Stiles nigdy nie zapomni.

Zamierzał poświęcić mu tyle uwagi, na ile zasługiwał.

Zamierzał go _zdobyć_.

 

* * *

 

\- Tato.

Stiles pokręcił głową. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać.

\- Tatooo.

\- Daj mi spać, Claudia. Jeszcze pięć minut.

\- Ale ta- _tooo_.

\- Co jest, skarbie?

Jego głos zduszała poduszka, w którą wciskał twarz, żeby ochronić swoje oczy przed promieniami słońca.

\- Jakiś goły pan leży obok ciebie i coś mu się chyba stało.

Przez chwilę Stiles myślał, że to sen…

\- Co takiego mu się stało, kochanie?

\- Coś mu… Coś… Nie wiem, tato, to coś stoi.

…aż w końcu jego mózg zaczęły zalewać wspomnienia i…

\- Omójboże. Claudia! ZASŁOŃ OCZY!

Krzyknął, siadając na łóżku i okrywając się kołdrą. Derek w międzyczasie zdążył się obudzić i spaść z łóżka, a na górę właśnie wbiegła Lydia.

\- Co tu się… och!

Kobieta wybuchła śmiechem, a na twarz Stilesa wpłynęły rumieńce.

\- Dlaczego ją tutaj wpuściłaś?!

\- Sama weszłam!

Powiedziała oburzona Claudia.

\- Dlaczego jej pozwoliłaś!?

Oskarżał siostrę dalej.

\- Sama sobie pozwoliłam!

\- Clauds…

\- Trzeba było pomyśleć i zamknąć za sobą drzwi, Stiles.

Powiedziała rozbawiona Lydia. Stilinski zerknął za siebie, gdzie właśnie głowa Dereka wyglądała ponad materac. Jego ręka odnalazła poduszkę, którą najprawdopodobniej zasłonił… to i owo. Stiles zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Claudia, proszę cię, mogłabyś pójść do swojego pokoju się pobawić?

\- Kto to jeeeest?

Spytała, próbując zajrzeć pod łóżko.

\- Później cię przedstawię. Proszę, kochanie, idź się pobaw. Niech wujek Scott włączy ci bajkę, dobrze?

\- Tylko jeśli będzie to Mulan.

\- Widziałaś Mulan już pięć razy w tym tygodniu!

Próbował zaprotestować.

\- Mulan, tato. Albo zostaję.

Stiles westchnął, niezbyt odporny na ten szantaż.

\- Dobra, niech włączy Mulan. Ale niech to będzie przynajmniej druga część!

Krzyknął za nią, chociaż mała była już w połowie drogi do swojego pokoju.

Stiles zerknął ponownie w stronę Dereka, który już nie leżał na podłodze. Stał teraz, zakrywając się poduszką i Stiles chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Lydia odchrząknęła głośno. Szatyn podskoczył na łóżku, gdyż zupełnie o niej zapomniał.

\- Co się stało z Mattem?

Stiles przełknął.

\- Nie dogadaliśmy się…?

\- Hm. A to jest?

\- Derek. Derek Hale.

Przedstawił się brunet, spoglądając na moment w stronę Stilesa, któremu to nazwisko wydawało się całkiem znajome.

\- Cóż. Miło mi. Oczekuję cię za pół godziny na śniadaniu - powiedziała Lyds do Stilesa. - Ciebie również, Dereku Hale. Nie przyjmuję żadnych wymówek.

Dodała, po czym wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Derek opadł na łóżko. W końcu ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

\- Przynajmniej poznałeś Claudię…?

Derek uderzył się otwartą ręką w czoło.

\- Całkiem niezłe pierwsze wrażenie.

Mruknął pod nosem, a Stiles wybuchnął śmiechem. 


End file.
